Un fatras de mots
by Irissia
Summary: Recueils de plusieurs textes écrit sur le principe de la nuit du fof, un mot, une heure... go! Thème 11: Neutraliser. Sequelle de la cabane dans les bois.
1. Boire à tes lèvres

Bonjour les gens!

Alors ici vont se regrouper des textes assez particulier, vu que ce ne sont que des textes basés sur un thème, un mot, avec pour consigne d'une heure par texte. J'ai fait une série de cinq, dont 3 KuroFye. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me taper, euh, me reviewter!

ici, le mot était "boire"

* * *

Vous savez, il n'y a pas de meilleur plaisir au monde que boire un bon thé bien chaud. Le parfum est apaisant, le gout est suave, il appelle à la détente et à la paix de l'âme.

Car voyez-vous, sous mes airs de grosses brutes épaisses se cache un homme qui aime la tranquillité. Rien ne peut plus me faire plaisir d'être assis dans un jardin, un livre dans la main, un thé dans l'autre, avec pour seul bruit le vent, les feuilles qui tournoient, et deux trois oiseaux qui piaillent joyeusement.

Sauf que…

« Kuro-chan ! »

Et voilà. Adieu tranquillité, adieu paix de l'âme et adieu le calme.

« Hmmmm… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kuro-chan ! » Me dit l'importun de son grand sourire niais, penché au-dessus de moi tel un gamin trop curieux.

« Ça se voit non ? Je lis, et je bois un thé »

Vif comme l'éclair, il attrape ma tasse et y trempe les lèvres sans aucune gêne. Raaah mon thé ! Rends-moi ça scélérat !

« Hey…. » Grognais-je en lui lançant mon regard le plus assassin qui ne l'émeut en rien comme toujours.

« Il est bon ce thé… Je peux en boire un peu ? »

Je soupire

« Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. »

Il boit un peu de mon thé, mais à voir le haussement de sourcils qu'il esquisse, je ne me sens pas rassuré pour autant. Il me regarde, je le regarde, il boit encore une petite lampée… Et avant que n'ait le temps de réagir, il pose ma tasse sur le banc et appose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche a encore le gout de mon thé, mélangé à une légère saveur fruitée, un parfum de printemps, un gout de liberté… Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser tout le contraire de lui. Ses yeux, son attitude, ses gestes, tout montre en lui la sensation d'être emprisonné dans une cage. Une cage que qu'il rêverait de quitter, une cage dont il n'aurait plus peur…

Alors je réponds à son baiser. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, ses cheveux qui sentent si bon le miel et le soleil… sa peau est pourtant glacée, hormis ses lèvres réchauffées par mon thé. J'ai envie de boire à ses lèvres. J'ai envie de gouter sa peau…

Mais peut être me trouve-t-il trop insistant soudain. Je le sens se rebeller, je le sens fuir alors que c'est lui qui m'a provoqué. Il recule alors. Son visage s'est débarrassé de son masque et j'ai l'impression que la moindre de mes pensées se reflètent dans ses yeux si clairs… Je le sens trembler, je le sens hésiter… Et alors que j'aurais voulu le retenir, le garder, il m'esquive et il s'éloigne, replaçant presque instantanément son déguisement, ce sourire, que je déteste tant.

Je me sens soudain en colère. Je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas comprendre… Il s'assoit alors près de moi, il reprend la tasse et la tiens dans le creux de ses mains, le regard lointain, si triste et pourtant…

« Kuro-chan… je peux finir ce thé s'il te plait ? Il a… quelque chose de spécial. »

Surpris, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, qui dans ma bouche a plus l'allure d'un ricanement. Un léger, très léger sourire esquisse mes lèvres. Je n'aime pas sourire, je ne sais pas sourire, et pourtant, là en cet instant… Il semble l'avoir remarqué à son soudain étonnement, et alors, une fois encore le masque tombe et cela me comble de joie. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, attrape ma main et nous tenons alors la tasse ensemble.

« On peut le boire à deux aussi ce thé » murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Un soupir d'aise s'échappe de ses lèvres. Autour de nous, les pétales de cerisier tournoient joyeusement en un étrange ballet. Et alors qu'il reprend timidement mes lèvres, l'une d'elle se pose tel un oiseau dans le liquide ambré, ce liquide où se reflètent nos visages unis, nos corps enlacés…


	2. Les yeux fermés

Et voila le deuxième OS écrit le même jour.

Le mot était "finir".

Avec un peu de musique pour vous accompagner et auquel j'ai donné le titre de ce texte:

Les yeux fermés- Eiffel : /Irh3ANsKWNY

* * *

Il en aura fallu du temps.

Il m'en aura fallu des batailles, des crises, des larmes…

Pour qu'enfin tu comprennes, pour qu'enfin, tu finisses par m'accepter.

Fye.

Dès le premier jour, quand ton regard a croisé le mien, j'ai su que tu te cachais.

Au départ pourtant, j'ai refusé de m'en préoccuper. Le monde, les gens, tout cela m'était bien égal qui vivait, qui mourrait…

Nous aurions pu continuer notre voyage sans jamais chercher à nous connaitre si tu n'avais pas agis en premier.

Si tu ne m'avais pas attribué tous ces surnoms débiles.

Si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué,

Si tu ne m'avais pas interrogé.

Je me suis mis en colère, j'ai essayé d'être méchant, agressif, mais rien y faisait, tu finissais toujours par revenir à la charge, plus déterminé que jamais à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Alors j'ai surpris tes regards. J'ai écouté le moindre de tes mots, analysé tes paroles, tes faits et gestes.

Et si tu pensais que je ne voyais rien derrière tes pitreries, tu te trompais.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour arriver à la conclusion que tu cachais un lourd secret. Au fond, je m'en fichais. Tu pouvais être un criminel en fuite, un meurtrier, peu m'importais, j'aurais été hypocrite de juger alors que mes mains sont tachés du sang de mes adversaires. Je me fichais qu'ils puissent mourir, je me fichais de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient laisser derrière eux. Risible de la part de quelqu'un qui a vu ses parents et son peuple réduit en bouilli par des Onis en moins d'une nuit.

Tu te cachais, mais je savais que derrière tout ça se cachait un homme profondément gentil, trop gentil peut être, tellement qu'il se fichait de savoir ce qui pouvait arriver à sa propre vie, et ça me mettait furieusement en colère. La vie est précieuse, et il faut la protéger, au moins la sienne autant que l'on peut. Je t'ai sauvé plusieurs fois la mise quand tu en faisais trop, quand tu ne voyais que trop tard la Mort approcher de sa faux. Tu me l'as rendu aussi. Derrière tes pitreries se cachaient un homme distant, enfermé dans sa bulle, dans sa cage, refusant que quiconque ne viennent l'en sortir. Tu me protégeais à ta manière, en gardant tes secrets.

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Je refusais de l'admettre, mais j'avais fini par t'accepter comme un compagnon de route, comme un ami, comme le seul en qui je pourrais confier ma vie. Tu ne le voyais pas, mais tu étais fort, puissant et je rêvais de pouvoir enfin t'affronter et voir qui de nous deux pourrait battre l'autre. J'avais envie de gagner, et en même temps de perdre.

Mais je refusais de te perdre toi, peu importe le prix à payer. Et parce que si tu refusais d'accorder à ta vie une quelconque importance, il fallait qu'une personne le fasse, et j'avais choisi d'en être.

Tu m'as détesté pour ça. Tu m'as dévoilé une autre facette de ta personnalité. Tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être réellement distant, froid, implacable. Mais ça n'a fait que renforcer ma détermination. J'ai refusé de te lâcher. Tu ne le voyais pas, mais tu étais en train de te perdre, et je me devais être là. Toujours fort même quand j'hésitais, déterminé peu importe tes actions, et te prouver que tu méritais de vivre, que tu méritais d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés.

Je dois admettre que la vérité m'a un peu choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu cachais, cette malédiction qui te faisait tuer plus puissant que toi. Il a fallu que ce soit la princesse, cette jeune fille si vive, si pleine de bonnes volontés qui paye le prix du sang. Ensemble, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête. J'aurais aimé dire que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher, mais à quel prix ? Le désespoir t'a submergé, mais je suis resté, j'ai retenu ton geste, tu ne méritais pas de mourir, sans compté que la petite t'avait confié à nous. Elle aussi avait compris, et elle nous avait laissé la suite.

Tu t'es finalement révélé à nous dans les larmes, plus distant que jamais. Ça m'a mis en colère, mais je crois que tu as commencé à comprendre. Les choses par la suite se sont compliquées. J'ai enfin eu ce combat que je désirais, mais il avait un arrière-gout si amer… Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais, je voulais t'affronter, mais pas comme ça… Ça m'a rendu plus déterminé que jamais. Je t'ai battu, et nous avons combattu ensemble.

Tu ne m'en as pas voulu que je tue celui que tu aimais comme un père. Tu étais triste, plus malheureux que jamais mais tu savais que si ce n'était pas toi qui le faisait, ça aurait été moi. Car je refusais que tu meures et que tu me laisses… Oui, je crois que c'est en cet instant que j'ai réalisé l'importance que tu avais à mes yeux. Je refusais de te laisser en arrière, je refusais de t'abandonner. Tomoyo m'avait dit quoi faire, alors je l'ai fait, peu importe le prix à payer. Parce qu'en cet instant, je retrouvais ce que j'avais perdu, un souvenir, des paroles que j'avais éloigné de mon cœur…

_« … alors utilises cette force pour protéger ceux que tu aimes »_

_« Tu vas faire de nombreuses rencontres, et la tu comprendras ce qu'est la véritable force »_

Père… Tomoyo- Hime…

C'était donc ça, la véritable force hein…

J'ai perdu mon bras, j'ai perdu de la force, mais j'ai fini par gagner tellement plus en échange, Fye.

J'ai fini par gagner ta confiance.

Et ça, plus que toute autre chose, c'est un cadeau qui n'a pas de prix.


	3. Larmes

Et voici le dernier texte de cette série. Le mot était "larme"

Et encore une fois un peu de musique : .com/2007/06/16/clover-tv-special/

* * *

Le froid paralyse mon corps chétif. Mes dents claquent. Je tremble. Je suis glacé. Glacé de l'intérieur. Mon cerveau, mes mains, mes pieds, mes poumons… Mes larmes ne sont plus que du givre sur ma peau. Je n'ai plus de force, plus de courage.

Fye…

Je voudrais tellement…

A mesure que le sommeil me gagne, les souvenirs tournoient comme les flocons de neige qui m'enveloppent. Fye, mon frère, j'ai tellement souhaité, tellement espéré pouvoir nous sauver…

Que quelqu'un vienne.

Que quelqu'un nous emmène.

Nous ne pouvons pas mourir, nous sommes enchainés, enfermés dans cette prison de glace, dans ce tombeau jonché de cadavre et de sang.

Combien de larmes devront nous encore verser pour que le prix soit consommé ? Est-ce donc si dur de souhaiter vivre ? Est-ce si égoïste ?

Mes doigts remuent faiblement. Au plus profond de moi, alors que je m'abandonne au bras de la Mort, je souhaite néanmoins vivre…

Je veux vivre.

Je veux être libre.

Mes yeux se gonflent de larmes qui se gèlent sur mes joues.

Je veux vivre, je veux vivre…

Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que je te perde mon frère ? Pourquoi le prix de ma liberté devait être ta vie ?

Et vous, étranger que je ne connais pas encore.

Etrangers qui envahissent mes pensées, princesse, gardien, enfant de Suwa, pourrez-vous me pardonner ?

Je veux vivre.

Je veux mourir…

La voix d'un homme raisonne.

_« Je suis venu pour te chercher… Il faut que tu survives pour accomplir ton souhait…. »_

J'ai mal.

Je pleure…

Mon rêve se trouble.

Je cours.

Je fuis.

J'ai peur.

Que quelqu'un vienne.

Que quelqu'un m'emmène…

Une voix…

« Fye, hey Fye ! »

Je tressaille, je m'arrête.

« Fye, réveille-toi ! »

Cette voix…

Kuro… gane…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin. La pénombre envahit encore la pièce. Il n'y a que lui, Kurogane, qui, tel une ombre est penché au-dessus de moi.

« Kuro-chan… »

« Tu criais, tu devais faire un cauchemar… »

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit…

« Mais non Kuro-pon, je vais très bien ne t'inquiè…. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'a happé contre lui. J'entends les battements furieux de son cœur. Son corps est chaud, il m'enveloppe, je cesse enfin de trembler. Sa main caresse mes cheveux, elle m'apaise… Je me sens enfin… vivant.

Là, contre son torse, je sais que je peux enfin le faire…

Je peux pleurer toute les larmes que je n'ai jamais pu verser…


	4. Ivrognes

Bonjour à tous! et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle série de drabbles de la nuit du fof! Le mot était "ivrognes" et bien sûr, qui dit ivrognes, dit Kuro et Fye! bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient bu toute la nuit comme des ivrognes. Bouteilles après bouteilles, verres après verres, l'alcool avait coulé à flot sans donner l'impression d'une quelconque limite. Kurogane s'en fichait. Il avait toujours bien tenu l'alcool sa cousine ayant eu la bonne idée de le provoquer sur ce sujet dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge d'en boire. Après tout, il n'avait pas sommeil, et puisque le blond était son unique compagnie ce soir, autant en profiter s'était-il dit. Parce que si lui pouvait aisément gagner à tous les concours et jeux de beuveries, il soupçonnait depuis longtemps que le magicien n'était certainement pas un petit joueur non plus.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais refusé un verre, et il n'avait cessé de lui lancer ce petit regard malicieux et plein de défi à demi-dissimulé. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, son regard peut être un peu trouble, mais il ne montrait aucun autre signe d'une quelconque ivresse. Quant à Kurogane… Jamais personne ne l'avait vu ivre, hormis ses cousines à sa première cuite, et il s'était juré que ce genre d'humiliation ne se reproduirait jamais.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le pays de Yama. Le vent était frais mais agréable, chargé de parfums de fleurs. Les oiseaux entonnaient leurs chants matinaux, et les lèves-tôt se dirigeaient, encore un peu ensommeillé, vers leurs lieux de travail. Les environs étaient calmes, paisibles. Le brun trouvait cela apaisant, mais au fond, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il le l'admettrait jamais, mais les bavardages de son compagnon lui manquait. Plus aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'absence de Mokona empêchait toutes communications entre eux. Ils avaient cherché sans relâche la boule de poil et les deux gamins pendant des jours, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient pas au pays de Yama.

Kurogane avait beaucoup râler et pester, mais sans autre moyen de transport que Mokana, ils étaient contraints de rester dans ce monde. Les jours s'étaient succédés, puis les semaines, puis les mois. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'ils étaient à Yama, et aucun signe de leurs compagnons. Même les combats contre Shura n'arrivaient à calmer totalement sa colère. Ils se refusaient à l'admettre, mais les gamins et la peluche lui manquait, et surtout, il s'inquiétait pour eux. Le gamin était fort, quoique très inexpérimenté, mais arriverait-il, à lui seul, à protéger la princesse qui s'endormait sans prévenir ? Et ce n'était pas Mokona qui pourrait les défendre en cas de combat. Le brun ne pouvait qu'attendre, espérer, et croire en eux.

Il frémit légèrement en sentant la main du blond posé sur son épaule. Maintenant qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il devenait encore plus insaisissable et difficile à repérer qu'avant. Et ça aussi ça l'énervait. Kurogane était un ninja. Il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à repérer ses adversaires, Youkai comme humain, ses amis comme ses ennemis. Mais avec Fye, rien n'était jamais facile, il s'était fait une raison sur ce point. Parfois, il essayait de le provoquer pour se battre contre lui, mais le blond trouvait toujours une parade pour se dérober. Lui, le seul combattant à sa mesure se débinait et ça le frustrait horriblement. Personne à Yama n'était de taille face à lui, hormis leur seigneur, mais il ne sortait de chez lui que pour partir au combat contre Shura. Puis, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait de lui. Le brun n'aurait su dire quoi exactement, mais la prudence l'enjoignait à se méfier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il de son éternel ton bougon.

Le blond, absolument pas impressionné se contenta de lui montrer la dernière bouteille de saké, lui proposant visiblement d'en reprendre.

« Ouais pourquoi pas » dit le brun en tendant sa coupelle que le blond lui remplit, avant de se servir à son tour dans la sienne. Il secoua la bouteille, montrant qu'elle était vide, avant de cogner légèrement sa coupelle contre celle de Kurogane. Le ninja soupira. Vraiment…

« On dit kampai »

Le blond le regarda avec surprise. Le brun grogna de nouveau avant de répéter.

« Kampai… Santé… Tu peux dire ça quand même non… T'as pas dit un mot depuis des mois, si ça continue, t'arrive plus à parler ! »

Kurogane se surprit lui-même à être apathique à l'idée que Fye ne puisse plus parler. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ne plus entendre tous ses surnoms lui ferait bizarre, enfin, de là à penser que cela pourrait lui manquer… Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Mais ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans ce monde depuis des mois et, il avait envie d'entendre la voix de Fye, de pouvoir lui parler, lui un compagnon de voyage, et partager ses suppositions qu'en a ce qu'il pourrait faire dans ce monde si Mokona ne réapparaissait pas avec les gamins… Enfin, ils avaient intérêt à revenir, sinon il les poursuivrait jusqu'au monde des morts si nécessaire !

« Kuro… sama ? » Hésita le blond.

Kurogane le regarda un instant avec une légère surprise, avant d'esquisser un sourire carnassier.

« Bah voilà… Et c'est Kurogane ! »

« Kuro… chan ? »

« Kurogane je te dis ! A ça pour déformer mon nom, t'es le roi ! T'as pas autre chose à me dire plutôt ? »

« Kuro-rin ! » Lâcha Fye d'un grand sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Kurogane ! Bordel, c'est Kurogane ! Si tu dis encore une connerie je t'explose ! »

« Hmmm… »

Le blond parut réfléchir, le regard levé vers le ciel, son index posé sur ses lèvres. Le brun pourrait presque entendre les rouages que faisaient son esprit en réfléchissant, et il se demandait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en inquiéter. Puis soudain, le visage de son compagnon changea de tout au tout, alors qu'un sourire plein de gentillesse s'y peignait. Un étrange frisson parcourut tout son être à cette vision. C'était comme si une barrière s'était écroulé, comme s'il pouvait, fugacement, entrevoir le vrai Fye, et non ce magicien facétieux qui aimait mentir et user de tours pour qu'on ne cherche pas à comprendre ses vrais pensées. Mais Kurogane n'avait jamais été dupe. Et plus il avait vu le blond faire des passe-passe, plus cela lui avait donné envie de découvrir la vérité, bonne comme mauvaise. Il n'aimait pas les faux semblants, il n'aimait pas les mensonges, et il avait toujours senti au fond, que le blond était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne demandait qu'à être lui-même durant leurs périples.

« Ari-ga-to… Kuro… hagane… ? »

« Pff… t'es vraiment un crétin. Kurogane. »

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il le remerciait… mais pour quoi ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui devrait le remercier de lui avoir montré son vrai visage, même l'espace de quelque seconde. Peu importe. Ce serait son secret alors, son trésor rien qu'à lui, qu'il protègerait et ferait en sorte de lui permettre de grandir. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Fye qui frémit, avant d'attraper une mèche entre ses doigts. Elle brilla un instant alors que les rayons du soleil les baignaient de leur lumière, puis, il approcha doucement son visage du blond avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, aussi fugace que les ailes d'un papillon. Jamais il ne s'était connu une telle délicatesse. Mais il avait le sentiment que, s'il se montrait trop brusque, le blond se débinerait encore et le fuirait comme la peste. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Peu importe les secrets qu'il cachait, il était devenu son ami, son compagnon de voyage, sa Némésis, et surement un jour, son meilleur adversaire.

Une fois son forfait commis, le brun recula avant de se lever. Sa tête tourna un instant, il avait bu plus que de raison, même pour lui, à moins que ce fût, le gout de la peau de son ami qui s'attardait sur ses lèvres qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il resta un instant sans bouger, le regard perdu au loin, avant de se décider. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe le corps et l'esprit, et rien ne valait un petit entrainement matinal, même après une nuit de soûlerie.

« J'vais sur le terrain d'entrainement, tu viens ? » Demanda Kurogane à Fye.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se relever, et tanguant tout autant, il se rattrapa à son ami qui faillit les entrainer tous les deux au sol. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

« Trop… bu… »

« On s'en fou. Personne le verra »

Fye rit de nouveau. Et se fut ainsi que, bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux compagnons, tel deux ivrognes décuvant de leur nuit de beuverie, prirent la direction du terrain d'entrainement.


	5. Queue, sandwich et plus si affinité

Et voici le texte suivant... le mot était "queue" et j'ai réussi l'exploit de ne pas glisser une seule allusion cochonne avec ce mot... donc ceux qui en aurait, laissez tomber tout de suite héhé

* * *

Un ventre émit un grondement caractéristique d'affamé. Son possesseur lui répondit de concert d'un grognement bougon. Il avait la dalle ! Vous savez, cette grosse fringale qui vous tord les boyaux, tellement omniprésente qu'elle vous empêche de réfléchir, surtout quand vous avez besoin d'être très concentré, pendant un examen par exemple…

Et en plus, Kurogane en avait marre de faire la queue, surtout pour un vulgaire sandwich. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient eu tous à avoir la même idée que lui ! Bon ok, ils avaient certainement faim comme lui, après une évaluation aussi barbante de français sur les romans d'Emile Zola, que le brun aurait plutôt qualifié de « examen fait pour emmerder les gens qui détestent le français et sa littérature », mais passons.

Au moins, ça le rassurait de voir que toute les personnes de sa classe avait la même tête de zombie que lui. Derrière lui, Soma et Amateratsu lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard noir qui pouvait aisément signifier « un mot sur ce devoir, et je t'explose la tête ». De toute façon, Kurogane n'aimait pas parler des contrôles, et il n'avait rien au monde de pire que quelqu'un qui lui demandait juste après « alors, alors, ça c'est bien passé ? » généralement, il répondait par un bon « Ta gueule » assortit de telles envies de meurtre que personne n'osait s'y risquer davantage.

Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. S'il n'avait pas son sandwich dans les minutes suivantes, c'était sûr, il allait faire un meurtre ! A ce propos, la personne devant lui, un pauvre garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons dut sentir son aura dangereuse, car il s'hérissa tel un chat effrayé avant de sortir du rang et de murmurer « j'irai en chercher un peu plus tard. »

Et un de moins, pensa le brun, triomphant.

Quelques minutes plus tard et deux ou trois regards meurtriers, Kurogane eut enfin son pain bagnat au thon dans laquelle il croqua tel un affamé qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Ah bon dieu, que ça faisait du bien ! C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il appréciait d'être vivant, juste pour sentir cette douce sensation de satiété. Mais bon, manger debout, ce n'était pas terrible, il fallait qu'il trouve un banc pour s'asseoir et finir tranquillement son repas. Evidemment, la plupart était pris, vu qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, c'était la course à chaque pause. Sauf que Kurogane en connaissait un, bien dissimulé à l'abri des regards derrière quelques gros buissons d'épine, et il avait bien l'intention d'en prendre possession comme à son habitude.

Mais, surprise, il s'était fait devancé ! Et pas par n'importe qui ! C'était Fye, ce blondinet aux allures de premiers de la classe qui lui avait chipé, non mais et puis quoi encore ! Bon, y avait bien assez de place pour deux, mais ça l'énervait quand même que cet endroit ne soit plus connu de lui seul. Le blond releva à peine les yeux de son livre, quand le brun lui fit de l'ombre avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Concentré, il semblait être incapable d'être perturbé dans sa lecture, et Kurogane n'eut pas l'idée de le déranger, il voulait juste manger, après tout.

« Oh c'est toi Kuro-rin ! s'exclama soudain le blond au bout de quelque minutes.

- C'est Kurogane ! Est-ce que je déforme ton prénom moi ?

- Non en effet, tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom alors ça ne risque pas ! répondit du tac au tac le blond d'un grand sourire amusé.

- Pff… » Le brun entraperçut enfin le titre du bouquin et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

« Mais t'es impossible ! On sort d'une dissert sur Zola, et toi tu lis « l'assommoir », juste après… T'as mangé au moins ? Tu sais qu'on a un autre examen juste après hein ? »

Le blond le regarda avec surprise avant de répondre avec un sourire

« Eh bien… le crois que ce détail m'est sorti de la tête… Aïeuh ! »

Le brun venait de lui frapper de son poing le haut du crâne. Fye, la mine boudeuse, se frotta la tête, avant de regarder avec surprise Kurogane qui lui tendait la moitié de son sandwich.

« Que… C'est le tien, il faut que tu manges ! s'exclama le blond.

« T'occupes et manges, t'auras jamais un sandwich avec la queue qu'il y a, crois moi j'en reviens.

- T'es sûr ? demanda le blond, dubitatif

- Bordel, tu le prends, sinon je te le fais manger de force !

- Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le brun l'avait attiré tout contre lui et, le bloquant d'un bras, essayait de forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour lui faire avaler un morceau de pain. Fye préféra accepter sans broncher, se débattant juste un peu pour la forme le brun l'avait pris au dépourvu, il n'arriverait plus à s'échapper de sa poigne. Ils frémirent de concert quand les doigts de Kurogane frôlèrent ses lèvres. Ils prirent soudain conscience de l'étrange proximité de leur deux corps, et s'étonnèrent des battements furieux qu'émettaient leurs cœurs de concert. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis, d'un même accord, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils se sentirent soudain avide de l'autre, de ce contact à la fois doux et possessif, Kurogane serrant encore plus fort le blond comme s'il avait peur qu'il se sauve. Mais celui-ci, glissa sa main sur la joue du brun, montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, au contraire. Si ce baiser devait constituer son repas de midi, il avait bien l'intention de le savourer jusqu'à la lie.

« Kurogane ! Bordel t'es où on va être en retard ! »

Les deux comparses sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Sôma, qui beuglait le nom du brun à tout va. Celui-ci laissa s'échapper un grognement frustré. Il soupira, se leva, et posa sur les genoux du blond la moitié de son sandwich avant d'avaler le reste de deux ou trois bouchées. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, se retourna brièvement avant de lâcher :

« T'as intérêt à pas louper le prochain examen.

- Toi aussi Kuro-chan.

- C'est Kurogane, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner en direction de la voix de sa camarade.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, pendant un examen de mathématique sur les équations, le brun comme le blond ne purent oublier le délicieux contact qui les avait unis brièvement. Finalement, Kurogane ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait la queue pour ce maudit sandwich…


	6. Broken

Et le troisième de la série, plus court, mais que j'ai finalement écrit assez vite. je n'avais pas envie de laisser plus de détails au risque de gacher l'ambiance que j'ai réussi à poser alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme ça.

Le mot était "pluie" faudrait peut être que je le précise :p

Et un peu de musique pour accompagner ce texte " Broken", duo de Seether et Amy Lee.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes depuis des heures. Les passants partaient se réfugier le plus vite possible sous un abri, leurs manteaux au-dessus d'eux pour essayer de se protéger, sans succès. Une seule silhouette avançait lentement, un étrange sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds étaient alourdis d'eau, plaqués sur sa tête, dégoulinant à grosses gouttes le long de son cou. Vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un orage allait éclater, et il se retrouvait aussi trempé qu'un chat mouillé. Et puis, il aimait les orages, entendre les coups de tonnerre, voir les éclairs zébrer le ciel, alors mouillé pour mouillé…

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une place déserte. Hormis le fracas de l'orage, pas un bruit ne résonnait en ces lieux. Comme si la fin du monde était annoncée, ici, il n'entendait pas le crissement des pneus sur le bitume, le bruit des klaxons, ou encore les vociférations des passants appréciant peu d'être trempés de la sorte. Le blond éternua. S'il continuait, il allait tomber malade, mais il s'en fichait. Il vivait seul depuis longtemps, son frère l'avait quitté quelques années plus tôt, ses parents quand il était jeune, alors il n'y avait plus personne qui pourrait se soucier de sa santé. Même les amis étaient inexistants dans sa vie. Ne connaissant que trop bien la douleur d'avoir tout perdu, ainsi que la pitié que cela éveillait chez les autres, il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas se lier à quiconque. Il ne voulait personne dans sa vie, et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait apporter dans celle d'un autre, sinon tristesse et mélancolie.

Alors il s'attardait sous la pluie, la tête levée vers le ciel, les bras tendus en avant, ses mains grandes ouvertes. L'eau glissait en rigole le long de son torse, le chatouillant à certains endroits, avant de se mélanger à la grande flaque au sol. Il sourit, tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Au moins, quand il pleuvait, il pouvait pleurer sans se faire remarquer, laisser ce fluide se mélanger au liquide du ciel. Il pouvait vider son cœur, épancher sa douleur, faire tomber le masque qu'il s'était forgé d'année en année, cesser de sourire bêtement, juste être lui-même, un homme solitaire qui avait tout perdu, vivant une vie dont il n'espérait plus grand-chose, sinon la libération par la mort et l'oubli. Qui se soucierait de sa disparition ? Personne. Il serait né, inconnu dans ce monde, avant de disparaitre de la même manière.

Et soudain au loin, il entendit un bruit de pas qui résonnait sur les pavés, tel le tic-tac d'une horloge. Il regarda devant lui et aperçût une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui. Vite, il sécha ses yeux, et replaqua sur son visage ce masque qu'il ne laissait jamais tomber devant quiconque. Il regarda néanmoins le nouveau venu avec curiosité. Grand, l'allure souple et féline, les cheveux bruns courts, la peau halé, il avançait en tenant un parapluie à la main, sans l'ouvrir, se laissant mouiller lui aussi. Cela l'étonna. Pourquoi ne se protégeait-il pas de la pluie ? Puis quand l'homme fut presque à sa hauteur, il perçût ses yeux : Deux orbes d'un rouge grenat, magnifique mais… embués de larme discrète ? Avait-il rêvé ? Après tout, l'homme ne laissait pas vraiment voir son visage, le col de sa veste en cuir le dissimulant au regard des passants. Mais lui l'avait vu, non, c'était plus que ça. Il voyait sa souffrance, sa douleur qui résonnait avec la sienne.

Quand l'inconnu arriva près de lui,le blond posa sa main sur celle de l'homme qui tenait le parapluie. Celui-ci s'arrêta, lui lança un regard sombre, quoique surpris.

" Ton… parapluie… Tu ne t'en sers pas ?

- Pourquoi faire ? lui répondit l'homme.

- pour te protéger de la pluie.

- Pas besoin. Si tu le veux, je te le donne", répondit-il en regardant de haut en bas l'homme blond, visiblement trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Celui-ci fit un signe de dénégation.

" Non. J'aime bien rester sous la pluie. C'est… agréable.

- Moi aussi.

- Je m'appelle Fye, et toi ?

- Kurogane"


	7. Grimaces

Et le quatrième de la série... Je sais pas trop pourquoi je suis dans ce sens, mais le mot "grimace" m'a un peu décontenancé. Enfin, j'ai réussi à écrire un truc potable dessus ! bonne lecture!

* * *

L'adolescent, assis sur l'un des bancs du parc, remarquait depuis quelque minutes quelque chose d'assez effarant : les enfants adoraient faire des concours de grimaces. Parfois il se demandait comment les enfants, et les parents, par la même occasion, ne remarquaient pas l'étrange ressemblance avec leurs cousins bipèdes. Parce que les gamins, déjà qu'ils adoraient s'accrocher partout, se cacher partout, et surgir de nulle part pour faire peur aux petites filles pudiques, ils aimaient surtout faire des grimaces de singe. Le brun trouvait ça perturbant. Avait-il été comme ça il y a dix ans ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en souvenir.

D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas trop trainer dans les parcs en général. Voir des enfants et leurs mères lui faisaient toujours un drôle d'effet. Ça lui faisait mal, là dans sa poitrine, et ça faisait surgir dans sa tête des souvenirs qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais depuis l'enterrement de sa mère, deux ans plus tôt, il avait promis qu'il ne pleurerait plus. Il avait promis qu'il serait fort, et qu'il ferait en sorte que personne ne le pleurerait, lui. Il avait enfoui cette douleur dans son cœur, et sans le vouloir, les souvenirs heureux de ce passé révolu. Peut-être que lui aussi, il s'était amusé à ce genre de jeu avec ses camarades, avec les cousines de son âge par exemple. Mais il avait oublié, et essayer d'y penser laissait place à un grand vide douloureux qu'il repoussait violemment. Tant pis se disait-il, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, juste il avait juste besoin de devenir plus fort.

En vérité, s'il se trouvait ici, s'était à cause de son excentrique de camarade de classe qui lui y avait donné rendez-vous. Plus il essayait de comprendre, et moins il y arrivait. De toute façon, le garçon blond était insaisissable, impossible à cerner, alors il ne valait mieux pas qu'il essaye de trouver un sens derrière ses lubies.

« Ah te voilà Kuro-chan ! »

Le brun sursauta face à l'apparition qui avait surgit près de lui tel un diablotin sortit de sa boite. Mince, ses mèches blondes voletant autour de son visage en forme de cœur, ses grands yeux cobalt le regardaient avec amusement. Kurogane soupira. Il n'aimait pas se faire surprendre quand il rêvassait. Si le brun, du haut de ses quatorze ans faisait plus vieux que son âge, il n'en était pas de même pour son camarade qui, avec son allure malingre faisait, au contraire, un peu plus jeune. Le brun n'avait pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé, quelques semaines plus tôt au moment de la rentrée des classes, mais quand il avait croisé le regard triste du blond, caché derrière un sourire qui avait plus les allures de grimaces qu'autre chose, il avait eu envie de le protéger. Il l'avait pris naturellement sous son aile, ce nouveau venu, cet étranger que les autres regardaient tantôt avec dégouts, tantôt avec avidité. Kurogane n'aimait pas ce genre de regard, et il avait failli tabasser plus d'une personne à cause de ça, même les adultes.

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait la sensation que Fye était un être si innocent, si pur qu'il se devait de le protéger. Cependant, il avait déjà vu le sang couler, il avait senti la haine, et parfois, il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment rester près de lui. Lui qui le protégeait, ne risquait-il pas de le souiller ? Mais le blond restait toujours avec lui, même quand il râlait parce qu'il se retrouvait soudain affublé de sobriquet bizarre. Venant d'un étranger, il aurait pu s'en vexer, mais s'il se m'était en colère, c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Au fond, il aimait ça. Il adorait entendre la voix flutée du blond et sentir ses grands yeux bleus se poser sur lui. Quand il croisait son regard, ça faisait quelque chose de chaud dans sa poitrine et il se sentait soudain bien. Ses démons, ses envies de vengeance, sa haine reculait et il n'avait qu'une envie, protéger Fye.

« Kuro-tan… Allo la Lune, ici la Terre, vous me recevez ?

- C'est Kurogane ! S'exclama soudain le brun en se relevant précipitamment.

- Ah bah voilà, Kuro-pon est avec moi ! Je me demandais s'il s'était enfui sur la planète Mars !

- Continue comme ça, et c'est toi qui va devoir fuir !

- Ah non promis Kuro-pi, je ne fuirai jamais devant toi, enfin pas vraiment »

Le brun releva un sourcil, surpris. Si d'ordinaire, le blond avait toujours ce sourire sur le visage, cette espèce de grimace qui cachait les traits élégants de son visage, il était, en cet instant, étrangement sérieux, juste une petite esquisse de sourire, ses yeux, deux immenses puits de tristesse. Ça lui fit bizarre soudain de voir ça, ça… lui fit mal ? Il grogna avant de poser lourdement sa main sur la tête de son camarade, plus petit que lui, avant de bougonner :

« Crétin, au lieu de dire des bêtises, si on allait à la bibliothèque comme tu voulais ? Tu avais besoin de bouquin de grammaire japonaise non ?

- Oui ! C'est vrai, Kuro-chan, que je suis distrait, on y va ? répondit joyeusement, avant de glisser la main dans celle du brun qui rougit violemment.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de l'attraper comme ça ? C'était les gamins qui faisaient ça, ils avaient passé l'âge depuis longtemps ! Quoique, vu que le blond faisait toujours des grimaces comme les gosses… Il n'était certainement plus à ça près. Et puis, elle était agréable cette main aux doigts fins. Elle était chaude, elle était douce, et Kurogane n'avait pas envie qu'elle le lâche. Alors il la serra plus fort, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Peu importe les souvenirs douloureux ou heureux, peu importe le passé. Il avait Fye, et cela lui suffisait amplement pour continuer à avancer.


	8. La petite maison dans les bois

Et voila le dernier texte de la série... et le plus longtemps. Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment eu une trame dans la tête, du coup j'ai un peu dépassé mon temps, 1921 mots en une heure 30.

Le mot était " maison"

* * *

C'était une petite maison perdue au fond des bois. Elle n'avait rien de vraiment jolie, elle avait l'air usé de loin, mais au moins, elle était fonctionnelle. Kurogane n'y vivait pas toute l'année, seulement à la belle saison, ce qui lui permettait de refaire ses provisions de viandes, de baies et de légumes. C'était un lieu réputé dangereux. On disait que toutes sortes de créatures se cachaient dans cette forêt, des loups affamés, des ours irascibles, des monstres sortis de contes de fée, comme les loups garous ou les vampires. Le brun se moquait bien de toutes ses conneries, ce n'était que des balivernes, des histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants pas sages tard le soir pour les calmer. Il n'avait jamais été très sage, mais comme jamais aucun monstre n'avait jamais débarqué dans son lit la nuit pour le dévorer, il avait fini par ne plus y croire.

De toute façon avec le temps, il avait trouvé un moyen pour se canaliser, comme le combat aux sabres par exemple, ou la chasse, et il était devenu assez bon dans ces domaines. Alors, quand le beau temps revenait, il allait dans cette cabane au fond des bois pour refaire ses réserves pour l'hiver, où il restait en ville comme garde du corps.

Le front plissé, il suivait une piste depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce soir, il aurait l'estomac bien rempli, et il en profiterait, aussi pour prélever le cuir sur sa proie pour remplacer ses bottes, les actuels, usées jusque la moelle, tenait par le pouvoir du saint esprit. Ses gants aussi étaient rapiécés de partout, il fallait qu'il retrouve ce cerf et qu'il lui fasse son affaire. De toute façon dans ce monde, c'était manger ou être mangé, et Kurogane n'avait jamais accepté l'idée de crever de faim, il avait déjà assez donné après la mort de ses parents.

Soudain, il sursauta. Sur sa gauche, derrière plusieurs arbres, il avait entendu un bruit de chute, amorti par des fourrés. Un cheval hennit. Qu'est-ce qu'un cavalier pouvait bien venir faire dans un endroit aussi reculé ? Et puis, s'il continuait encore sur quelques kilomètres, il allait tomber sur sa maison, idée qui n'enchantait guère le chasseur. Prudemment, il s'approcha à pas de loups, se cachant au besoin derrière un arbre centenaire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit en effet un cheval qui avait profité de l'occasion pour arracher quelques touffes d'herbes et mangeait tranquillement. Le brun ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais son cavalier était tombé dans un épais buisson. Il fit quelque pas, puis, remarquant que l'homme ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'accroupit près de lui, et le retourna doucement, avant de lever un sourcil, surpris à sa découverte.

Enveloppé dans une cape sombre, le brun n'avait pas remarqué ses habits richement brodés d'entrelacs dorés sur fond bleu. Ses traits étaient fins, altier, noble, et ses cheveux blonds parfaitement propres et en bonne santé. Kurogane fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'un aristocrate venait faire dans cette forêt, perdu au milieu de tout, alors qu'il y avait des routes plus sûres qui la contournait ? Tandis qu'il soulevait une mèche de cheveux empoissée de sueur, il remarqua la tâche rouge qui s'était répandu au niveau du bras gauche de l'homme. Il était blessé, et il avait certainement de la fièvre, ce qui expliquait certainement sa chute et son inconscience. Mais alors qu'il allait le soulever, il sentit des longs doigts fins se refermer sur son bras, alors que des yeux s'ouvraient, des yeux qui lui donnèrent des frissons : c'était des yeux de loups qui le fixèrent un instant, les yeux d'un prédateur, avant de papillonner et de passer du jaune au bleu l'homme avait sombré de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Le brun hésita. Il avait ce cerf à chasser, mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser un homme crever comme un chien au milieu des bois. Il rabattit précautionneusement la cape de l'homme autour de lui, essayant de bloquer son bras blessé contre lui pour lui économiser tout mouvement. Le cheval ne fit pas mine de s'enfuir, visiblement intelligent : il comprit que son maitre allait être soigné, aussi il se laissa monter par cet inconnu sans broncher, avant de prendre la direction demandé.

oOOoo

Kurogane essora la serviette imbibée d'eau avant de la poser sur le front de l'inconnu. Il l'avait déposé sur son lit, et, trouvant dans un sac accroché à la selle, des vêtements de rechange, il s'attaqua sans remord à découper la manche de l'homme pour voir la plaie qui était caché sous les différentes épaisseurs de vêtements lui retirer aurait été impossible, le sang avait coagulé et collé le tissu à la blessure. Il dut travailler pendant plusieurs minutes en mouillant abondamment la manche de l'homme pour retirer le sang séché. L'inconnu grimaça, et à juste titre, la plaie s'était remise à saigner quand le brun finit enfin son ouvrage. Ce qu'il trouva en dessous n'était pas beau. La plaie purulait et sentait la chair brulée par la poudre. Une bille de plombs c'était profondément enchâssé dans les muscles, et le sang avait grand peine à coaguler autour.

« Ca va pas être agréable mon gars, murmura le brun, mais je vais devoir t'enlever ça et désinfecter, tu pourrais y perdre ton bras sinon. »

Finalement, plus longtemps le blond resterait inconscient, mieux ce serait. Après avoir aseptisé une pince en le passant dans les flammes, le brun la secoua un peu pour la laisser refroidir, et s'appliqua à retirer le plomb. La mine concentrée, le front dégoulinant de sueur, il pestait contre la balle qui ne cessait de glisser, arrachant des gémissements de douleur à l'inconnu. Kurogane n'aimait pas faire mal, et plus il tardait, plus le sang coulait, et plus il augmentait le risque d'infection. Il exalta d'un ton rauque quand enfin, il parvint à retirer le corps étranger, le déposant dans une coupelle en ferraille qu'il avait ramené pour mettre les déchets. Il sortit ensuite du fil et une aiguille, et s'appliqua à rejoindre les bords de la plaie, ce qui limita l'effusion de sang. Enfin, il nettoya le bras empoissé de sang avant d'enrouler une bande autour de la blessure pour faire un léger point de pression, tout en veillant à ne pas couper la circulation. Par chance, la balle n'avait pas atteint l'artère humérale, sinon le blond serait surement mort d'hémorragie.

Le brun épongea son front, se leva, se débarrassa des déchets, vida l'eau empoissé avant de se laver les mains dans une bassine grâce à un pain de savon. Il était fatigué, mais il avait bien travaillé. Soudain, il sentit un léger mouvement derrière lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps le temps de se retourner, il sentit des doigts fins s'enrouler autour de sa gorge, tandis que des ongles effilés menaçaient son visage. Son cœur rata un battement. Jamais il n'avait senti une aura si dangereuse, si meurtrière. S'il avait le malheur de faire un mouvement, il serait égorgé en un rien de temps. Sans parler de ses ongles, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs qui avaient poussé comme par magie. Quel genre de créature avait-il bien pu repêcher au fond des bois ?

Mais le blond était visiblement à bout de force. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et Kurogane pouvait sentir son corps trembler contre son dos. Il inspira doucement et souleva sa main lentement pour abaisser celle de l'homme, comme pour apprivoiser un animal blessé… Car c'était bien ce à quoi le blond lui faisait penser en cet instant.

« Hoy… Murmura-t-il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal d'accord ? T'es en sécurité ici… »

Le blond hocha la tête, visiblement perdu, avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant de le ramener vers lit.

« Faut que tu te reposes, t'as perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Sang… j'ai besoin de sang… » Murmura le blond à bout de souffle.

Le brun voulut dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais, étonnamment vif comme l'éclair, le blond s'était redressé pour déposer ses lèvres sur la gorge du brun. Surpris, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de le repousser, alors que deux petites pointes piquaient sa chair fragile. Il trembla. Les battements de son cœur se firent frénétiques. Il lui était impossible de bouger. Telle une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée, il avait l'impression que, plus il allait se débattre, plus le piège se refermerait sur lui. Etrangement grisé, il sentit ses yeux papillonner alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, enveloppé dans une aura pleine de douceur.

oOOoo

Ce fut l'odeur des légumes en train de cuire qui le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et constata qu'il était dans son lit. Il grogna en se redressant et en sentant sa tête tourner. Il se sentait comme un homme au lendemain d'une soirée de beuverie, et comme Kurogane tenait parfaitement bien l'alcool, autant dire que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Ah tu te réveilles ! Ça tombe bien, le repas est presque prêt ! »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux avant de constater que le blond qu'il avait sauvé était en train de mitonner un plat chez lui… Non, ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait là… Il se pinça pour voir, mais comme cela fit atrocement mal, il en déduit que non, c'était bien la réalité.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Lâcha le brun, un poil en colère.

- Je paye mon dû. Pour tes soins et puis pour … ça… acheva-t-il de dire en montrant la gorge du brun d'un air malicieux.

Kurogane sursauta et porta ses doigts à son cou, avant de sentir deux petits trous. Un grondement de loups s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulut se redresser, mais ce fut à son tour de se retrouver aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Doucement ! Je suis désolé, mais avec tout le sang que j'avais perdu, j'étais affamé, ce n'est pas mon genre de me servir de la sorte, mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

Affamé- Sang- servir. Kurogane ne comprenait rien, et au fond, il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Il avait sauvé le blond, il était encore vivant, et c'était certainement tout ce qui comptait.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'es au juste ? Finit-il par demander au blond qui éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'on me le demande comme ça. Enfin, déjà que tu m'as sauvé alors que la plupart des gens m'auraient laissé mourir… Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Je suis un vampire, et je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright. Enchanté et toi ?

- Kurogane.

- Kurogane… Hmmm… Acier noir c'est ça ? Original.

- Tu t'es pas regardé.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais cru à l'existence des vampires, mais il y en avait un là, juste devant lui… Et si on oubliait ses manières peu orthodoxes, il ne ressemblait en rien aux monstres qu'on lui avait décrit enfant. Il soupira avant de reprendre :

« Je reste ici jusque la fin de l'été, alors si t'as besoin de reprendre des forces, te gênes pas. Enfin ce sera donnant donnant, mais apparemment, vu que tu sais cuisiner…

- Merci Kuro- sama.

- C'est Kurogane !

Un grand rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres du blond, un rire qui continua à raisonner encore pendant longtemps, dans cette maison perdue au fond de la forêt…


	9. Cacahuete

Et voila une nouvelle série... Celui-là avec encore un mot très recherché, ne pouvait donc que donner un texte très... recherché. Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était une belle journée en perspective. De nombreuses personnes de tous âges, jeunes, moyens, âgés, bandes d'amis ou familles, avaient décidé que ce serait la journée idéale pour aller visiter l'un des zoos les plus grands et les plus prestigieux. Les visiteurs, la mine enjouée, payaient leur place sans trop rechigner, l'accueil étant très agréable. Un plan à la main, après avoir procédé à la traditionnelle pause pipi, ils se dirigeaient vers les zones qui les intéressaient. Les lieux étaient relativement calme si on oubliait une voix tonitruante qui manifestait son mécontentement d'être ici avec perte et fracas, ce qui attira de nombreux regards agacés, vite ravalé face à l'individu colérique et peu avenant que portait sur lui le fauteur de trouble.

Kurogane, grand, brun, râleur de son état, trainait les pieds, ou plutôt, se faisait trainer par un certain blondinet, presque une tête de moins que son compagnon, mais pas le moins du monde découragé ou impressionné. Il fallait dire que Fye le connaissait depuis longtemps le loustic, et il savait le faire aller où il voulait, que cela lui plaise ou non. Et puis, les zoos, c'était amusant non ? On y voyait toujours toutes sortes d'animaux : des beaux, des exotiques, des grands, des minuscules, des très moches, et des… bizarres. Le blond avait beau venir assez régulièrement, c'était toujours un grand moment de dépaysement, et toujours très instructif. Les animaux étaient rangés suivant leurs familles, avec toujours une pancarte qui donnaient toujours toutes les informations nécessaires pour mieux les connaitre : leurs pays d'origines, leurs alimentations, leurs modes de vies, leurs durées de vie etc.

Et Fye adorait ça. Il se sentait toujours l'âme d'un explorateur, et rêvait de pouvoir un jour voyager dans tous les pays et observer ses animaux préférés dans leurs habitats naturels. Alors aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'emmener le brun avec lui. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'il lui en parlait, il était peut-être temps qu'il lui fasse partager non ? De plus, il savait très bien ce qui le gênait au fond. Kurogane n'en avait pas l'air, mais c'était un jeune homme curieux, qui aimait s'intéresser à plein de choses même s'il n'en faisait pas étalage. Juste, il détestait les lieux publics et bondés, et Fye ne pouvait pas totalement le lui reprocher. Lui aussi ça l'agaçait un peu, ces gens mal élevés, ces gamins qui courraient partout, bousculaient tout le monde ou se pressaient devant les vitres telles des mouches agglutinées sur une bouse de vache. Mais le blond n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il comptait bien profiter de l'allure peu avenante de son ami, pour effrayer les gamins ou les adultes désagréables. Bien sûr, tout ça à l'insu de son ami, cela allait de soi.

Fye procédait toujours dans l'ordre. Les oiseaux d'abord, et en premier lieu, les Toucans, avec leur gros becs colorés qui produisait toujours un son bizarre, mais drôle à la fois. Puis les perruches, les perroquets et surtout, les cacatoès, ou plutôt, un en particulier, la foire du zoo.

« Allez, Kuro-chan, tu vas voir, y en a un qui est marrant !

- T'es chiant avec tes oiseaux, un piafs c'est un piafs. J'avais dit que j'acceptais de venir pour les fauves.

- Un peu de patience Kuro-myu, plus tu attendras, plus tu prendras du plaisir…

- Ah ouais ? Répondit le brun, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

- … A voir les fauves. Kuro-pevers, à quoi tu pensais au juste ?

- A rien ! Et c'est Kurogane ! Allons à cette fameuse cage, qu'on en finisse !

Nullement impressionné, le blond entraina son ami d'un air guilleret. Le cacatoès en question, au plumage blanc, légèrement rosi, avec une huppe jaune qu'il porte sur sa tête, regardait les visiteurs d'un air torve, s'amusant à longer le grillage épais, en s'aidant aussi bien de ses serres que de son bec. Quelques gamins, armés de cacahuètes, tentaient de vérifier la légende urbaine du zoo qui voulait que ce perroquet répète « cacahuète », quand on lui disait. Mais visiblement déçus ou impatients, les deux gamins décidèrent d'aller chercher bonheur ailleurs, comme devant les volières des rapaces un peu plus loin. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Fye lança, les mains derrière le dos.

« On essayes Kuro-chan ?

- Ca va pas non ? Tu m'as pris pour un débile ? Hors de question que je parle comme un perroquet.

- Tu insinues donc que je suis un débile ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis…. Oh ça va hein, me fais pas tes yeux de chat pottés !

- Snif, snif, Kuro-chan est un méchant garçon !

- Allez arrêtes j'te dis, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Y a les fauves, et tu voulais pas voir les pandas fraichement arrivés ?

- Oui, snif.

Fye se lança alors, la mine concentrée, dans une tentative de répétition cacaotésienne, répétant plusieurs fois « cacahuète », avant d'attendre, tel un gamin émerveillé. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le perroquet refusait de parler. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir vu une fois la légende se vérifier, il n'avait quand même pas rêvé !

« Beuh Kuro-pon, le perroquet il veut pas parler ! Tu veux pas essayer aller, dis dis !

- Je t'ai déjà dit non.

- Allez soit sympa ! Et promis si tu veux, on passe presque toute l'après-midi près des cages aux fauves.

-Hmmmff.

- S'il te plait !

- Ok… mais juste une fois.

- Deux ?

- Non ! Une ou rien !

Kurogane tenta donc à son tour. Il lâcha un vague « cacahuète ? » de sa voix grave, limite rauque avant d'attendre un peu. Et là, surprise, le perroquet pencha la tête, avant de répondre « caca… huet », pour le plus grand étonnement des deux comparses.

« Ça a marché Kuro-chan !

- Ouais. Bon, on va voir les fauves ?

- Oui ! Mais on ne communique pas avec eux, même si tu as l'habitude de rugir comme un fauve enragé, lâcha le blond d'un air amusé, avant de commencer à prendre le chemin plus sûr de la fuite. Tactique qui paya, puisqu'une veine commença à pulser dangereusement sur le front du brun.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le fauve enragé ! S'écria le brun, avant de lui courir après pour tenter, une fois de plus, de lui démolir le portrait, laissant le cacaotés à ses occupations de perroquet.


	10. Neutraliser

Et voila le dernier... Pour ceux qui souhaitait une sequelle de la cabane dans les bois, la voici, la voila! en même temps, ça me démangeait tellement...

Pour me taper, c'est en bas!

Kurogane avait beau avoir dit qu'il acceptait que le vampire reste chez lui tant qu'il le voudrait, une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de de le regretter. Ce n'était pas tant que le blond était envahissant, taquin, ou juste casse pied. Le brun était un solitaire, mais il avait l'habitude de vivre la moitié de l'année avec Tomoyo, sa cousine, aussi, il avait appris à se faire à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Mais l'ambiance n'avait rien de semblable. Déjà, il connaissait sa cousine depuis l'enfance. Il anticipait le moindre de ses actes et savait lui faire confiance. Chez lui au moins, il avait l'esprit tranquille, il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles et évoluer tranquillement sans risquer d'être gêner par quoique ce soit.

Avec le blond, ça n'avait rien de semblable. Oh celui-ci n'était jamais dans ses pattes. Le plus souvent, il se contentait de le regarder travailler, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, participant de temps à autre, comme en cuisine ou en couture. Dans les bois aussi, il savait trouver les mets comestibles, baies, champignons, herbes avec un flair qui frisait l'insolence. Il n'aimait pas voir le brun tuer des animaux, mais était pourtant le premier à accepter d'écourter leur souffrance. Il était pudique et ne supportait pas que le brun ne voit qu'autre chose que son visage ou ses mains, alors que celui-ci se baladait volontiers torse nu quand la chaleur était insupportable. Kurogane faisait avec tous ses petits détails de son nouveau quotidien, mais ce n'était pas son principal problème.

Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé après qu'il l'ait soigné, quelques semaines plus tôt. Jamais il n'avait senti plus grand danger neutraliser son corps tout entier. L'hiver, quand il était garde du corps dans la cité An'kara, il ne craignait jamais un quelconque malfrat, bien au contraire. S'était l'excitation du combat qui l'animait alors, comme un doux frisson qui se répandait dans chaque cellule de son corps, faisant fuser l'adrénaline et animer chacun de ses membres. Jamais son bras n'hésitait, jamais il ne tremblait, jamais il n'avait peur.

Il n'aimait pas se dire que quelque chose lui faisait peur quand il regardait le blond. C'était un sentiment qu'il détestait, car la peur paralysait le corps et l'esprit. La peur faisait hésiter, rendait méfiant et lâche. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus revivre, qu'il s'était même juré de ne plus jamais ressentir depuis que leur pays à sa cousine et à lui avait été détruit, et qu'ils avaient dû fuir avec pour seuls ressources les vêtements qu'ils portaient sur leur dos et leur volonté de vivre. Quand il s'était engagé à An'kara, il avait juré de devenir fort pour protéger sa cousine, et pour réunir suffisant d'argent pour lui permettre de vivre. Celle-ci avait embrassé la foi et s'était engagé au temple, ce qui lui accordait une protection suffisante quand il n'était pas là. Mais les gens aux temples étaient pauvres, et Kurogane n'hésitait donc pas à leur apporter quelques denrées consommables, ou de quoi faire leur réserve pour l'hiver.

Toujours est-il que, la présence du vampire réveillait en lui un sentiment d'insécurité et d'imprévisibilité. Celui-ci ne lui avait plus demandé de sang, ce en quoi le brun le remerciait, mais il se demandait néanmoins comment il faisait pour vivre, alors qu'il ne se nourrissait pas comme lui. Et si un jour, le blond redevenait cet être empli de danger, cet animal aux abois prêt à mordre quiconque l'approcherait de trop près ? Et puis, comment s'était-il retrouvé au cœur de la forêt, une balle dans le bras, plus mort que vif ?

Un jour, Kurogane décida d'éclaircir la situation.

La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, teintant la forêt d'ambre et d'or. Peu à peu, l'été reculait, et l'automne allait bientôt prendre sa place, et les chemins des deux comparses allaient certainement se séparer. Le brun se demandait bien ce qu'allait faire le blond. Il semblait détester les villes, il ne viendrait donc pas à An'kara avec lui, ce qu'il regrettait en un sens. Même s'il n'était pas à l'aise près de lui, Kurogane avait appris à l'apprécier et accepter sa présence partiellement à ses côtés, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire de qui que ce soit d'autre, hormis sa cousine. Peut-être parce que Fye était étrange, le brun le trouvait plus intéressant que la plupart de ses pairs qu'il trouvait sans intérêt, des moutons qui se contentaient de ramper devant leurs maitres, manger, boire, crever, sans chercher à améliorer leurs situations. En cette fin de journée donc, ils revenaient à la cabane dans les bois avec un panier plein de racines, tubercules, et quelques herbes, tout aussi utile qu'en cuisine qu'en médecine. Tomoyo en avait souvent besoin pour concocter des cataplasmes et appréciait toujours que son cousin refasse son stock.

La journée avait été bonne, ils avaient pêché au bord de la rivière histoire de varier un peu le repas du brun. Mais aujourd'hui, Fye l'avait remarqué, son ami était distrait et distant. Il arrivait presque à voir les rouages qui tournaient dans sa tête, et se demandait bien qu'est ce qui pouvait le tourmenter à ce point, lui qui semblait vivre sa vie comme elle venait. Même s'il n'en avait trop rien dit, il remerciait le brun de l'avoir accepté à ses côtés alors qu'il fuyait depuis plusieurs semaines des traqueurs de vampires. Aucun d'eux n'avaient eu le courage de pénétrer dans la forêt, mais certainement qu'ils le retrouvaient tôt ou tard si le vampire en sortait. Et le blond avait un autre souci. Etre en permanence près du brun était un véritable supplice depuis qu'il avait gouté son sang. Il n'aimait pas pourtant cela, et attendait généralement d'être à la limite de la folie pour se nourrir, mais depuis qu'il avait senti le gout capiteux du sang de son ami, tel un drogué en manque, il aspirait à se nourrir de nouveau.

Si Kurogane n'en disait rien, Fye sentait néanmoins parfaitement sa gêne, à la façon dont il détournait le sujet où évitait de lui poser des questions touchant à sa condition de vampire. Et si le blond faisait comme si de rien était, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée. Jamais il n'avait été accepté par quiconque hormis lui, et il refusait de sentir cette barrière entre eux. Pire encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par lui, et le voir torse nu mettait son calme à rude épreuve. Comme un maitre qui tente de retenir un chien indocile, Fye tentait, vaille que vaille de retenir cette part si monstrueuse qu'il exécrait. Il ne voulait pas que le brun le voit de nouveau ainsi, et ça lui faisait terriblement mal.

Il était si distrait, qu'il rata l'un des barreaux de l'échelle qui le menait en haut de la grange. Il sursauta alors qu'il se senti partir en arrière, avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Kurogane.

« Fais attention, t'aurais pu te faire mal… Fye, ça va ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Le corps du brun était trop proche du sien, son odeur envahissait ses narines et il entendait les battements du cœur du brun avec tant d'intensité qu'il avait l'impression que c'était son propre cœur, mort depuis des années qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine. Vague réminiscence qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, elle lui rappelait les jours heureux et simple où il n'était qu'un jeune humain curieux. Trop curieux… Si seulement il ne s'était pas engouffré dans cette ruelle, s'il n'avait pas vu cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs… Un haut le cœur monta en lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se souvienne du visage de cet homme et de ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas qu'il se souvienne de la bestialité qui l'avait animé, du sang sur ses mains, de la honte et de la peur….

« Eloignes-toi de moi Kurogane ».

Le brun leva un sourcil, surpris que le blond l'appelle par son nom complet alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis leur rencontre.

« Fye…

- Je ne plaisante pas. Ou alors neutralise-moi, assommes moi, attache-moi quelque part et va-t'en, mais ne reste pas à côté de moi s'il te plait. »

Kurogane grogna et fit mine de partir avant de refermer la grange de sa lourde porte de bois, avant de se camper devant, attendant. L'obscurité était presque totale, mais Fye voyait parfaitement les yeux carmin du brun briller dans le noir, tel deux lanternes dans la noirceur de son cœur. Carmin comme du sang. Il avait soif de son sang.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué. Et s'il faut que je te maitrise, je le ferais. »

Un léger tremblement traversa tout son corps. Mais s'il avait toujours cru qu'il avait eu peur de l'imprévisibilité du blond, il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Le danger qu'il représentait l'excitait soudain, comme si enfin, il rencontrait un adversaire à sa mesure. Et ça, Fye ne pouvait pas savoir combien c'était quelque chose que Kurogane avait recherché toute sa vie.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Vas-t-en, murmura le blond d'une voix atone, plus grave, animal, teinté d'un danger qui ne découragea pas le moins du monde le chasseur, au contraire.

- Non, je reste. »

Et le blond fut sur lui en éclair. Mais le brun l'avait prévu, et il ne lui fut pas difficile cette fois de l'attraper par les poignets avant de le plaquer au sol. Fye se débattait comme un beau diable, et même s'il était fort, Kurogane devait admettre qu'il lui était difficile de prendre l'ascendant. Il tint bond néanmoins, du moins il le crut. Alors qu'il avait supposé que le blond se calmait, en un éclair leurs positions furent inversées, et il roulèrent dans la terre et la paille, avant que Kurogane se retrouve à bout de souffle, sur le dos, le blond au-dessus de lui qui le toisait tel un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie. Et alors que le brun surprit ses yeux dorés, aux pupilles fendues, ces mêmes yeux qu'il avait vu avant de le mordre, Kurogane comprit. Il comprit que, non seulement Fye avait certainement dû se contenir depuis la dernière fois, mais aussi que la situation ne le dérangeait pas finalement outre mesure. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau cette impression de chute grisante, cette sensation de faiblesse et de force à la fois qui l'avait traversé la dernière fois. Il inspira, avant de montrer sa gorge au blond qui semblait hésiter.

« Vas-y. C'est ça que tu veux non ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas compris que je ne veux pas te faire du mal ?

- Qui a dit que tu allais me faire du mal ? Tu ne m'as pas tué la dernière fois non ? Alors si tu en as besoin, fais-le. »

Le blond sembla hésiter encore un peu, puis il se décida.

Et ce fut la chute. Le froid. Le chaud. La vie qui glisse de son corps, son esprit qui se mêlait à celui du vampire. Ses doutes. Ses peurs. Ses sentiments, à nu devant lui, des sentiments qui faisaient échos aux siens alors qu'il avait refusé de l'avouer ouvertement.

Il ne voulait pas quitter Fye. Avec lui, il se sentait bien, avec lui, il n'avait plus peur de perdre quelqu'un. Avec lui, il se sentait encore plus fort…

Quand Kurogane rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était entièrement tombée. La veste de Fye le recouvrait, et la porte de la grange avait été rouverte. Le brun grogna. Il se sentait ankylosé, et terriblement faible. Alors qu'il voulut bouger, il vit apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte le blond qui apportait un bol fumant. Le brun voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Mange, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Kurogane vit la colère couver dans les yeux de Fye, mais il ne dit rien, obéit, son ventre gargouillant en sentant le fumé envahir ses narines. Le blond ne bougeait pas, assis à bonne distance, visiblement soucieux. Il laissa le brun finir de manger, avant de lâcher d'un soupir.

« Tu es un idiot Kuro-chan.

- C'est toi l'imbécile. T'aurais dû me dire que tu avais faim.

- Mais enfin, tu n'as pas compris ? Je suis un vampire, je suis dangereux ! Tu ne peux pas me contenir !

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te tue ? Si ça t'emmerde tant, pourquoi tu es resté ?

- Je…

- Rien du tout. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de tirer la tronche, et tu vas m'aider à me relever et on va s'expliquer dans la maison. Ok ?

- De… d'accord. »

Kurogane ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ses paroles touchaient profondément le blond de bien des manières. Elles le faisaient espérer qu'il pourrait vivre avec quelqu'un, sans risquer de le tuer. Et alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, et qu'il sentait toujours battre la même puissance dans le corps du brun, il sut. Il sut que quoi qu'il ferait, Kurogane vivrait et se battrait. Même s'il était dangereux, il pouvait rester avec lui, plus encore, c'était la seule personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés. Et rien que pour ça, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices…


	11. Equilibre

Bonjour à tous! Me revoila avec un nouveau thème "équilibre". J'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de ce texte, je le sens "recyclé", mais bon, je le publie quand même :p

* * *

Kurogane avait toujours cru que tout n'avait été que déséquilibre entre eux depuis le premier jour. Il avait détesté ce blond un peu trop rieur, un peu trop faux à son gout. Pourtant, très vite, quand l'heure des combats étaient venu, le brun s'était rendu qu'il existait entre eux une parfaite harmonie, une espèce de musique qui faisait qu'ils savaient toujours comment frapper sans gêner l'autre, comment s'associer, comment se protéger aussi. Pourtant, le brun était un solitaire dans l'âme, et les batailles en faisaient partie. Les associations, les « protège moi et je te protègerai » ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il ne comptait que sur lui-même pour se défendre, et la seule personne pour laquelle il se battrait jusque la mort était Tomoyo, sa princesse. Et pourtant…

A dire vrai, il n'avait rien vu venir. Cette évidence était apparue d'un coup, quand ils n'y avaient que lui et le blond face à des adversaires au combien plus nombreux. Il avait frappé par ci, et le Fye avait répondu par là. Kurogane l'avait sauvé bien des fois sans vraiment sans rendre compte, et le blond l'avait aidé à sa façon. Une façon qui ne plaisait pas toujours au brun, mais qu'importe. Cette relation qu'il avait crue impossible, improbable avait fini par trouver un équilibre.

Le brun s'était soudain surpris lui-même à apprécier la présence de son compagnon. Malgré ces taquineries, sa proportion naturelle à vouloir le faire sortir de ses gonds, sa facilité à l'affubler de tous ses surnoms ridicules, Kurogane aurait refusé de perdre cette relation qu'il entretenait. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était senti autant en paix avec quelqu'un. Peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait pas peur au blond, et qu'au fond, cela lui plaisait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait su reconnaitre un adversaire digne de l'affronter, et qu'il n'y avait pas une journée où il n'avait pas rêvé de croiser le fer avec lui. Peut-être parce que c'était son antithèse parfaite, sa Némésis… et ne disait-on pas que les contraire s'attirait ?

Avec le temps, ces sentiments n'avaient cessé de se renforcer, se nichant dans son cœur comme une boite au trésor. Il voulait protéger le blond. Il voulait être son compagnon de voyage, de bataille, son compagnon tout court, jusqu'à la fin de tout. Il voulait voir un vrai sourire éclairer son visage pâle, et la tristesse disparaitre de ses prunelles bleutées. Et avec le temps, les combats dont il rêvait s'étaient transformé en bataille d'oreiller. Si Fye était agile, lui était fort, et s'il arrivait à l'attraper, s'il pouvait tendre ses mains vers lui… Et alors que leurs corps s'étaient trouvés, enlacés, là encore il y avait eu parfait équilibre entre eux. C'est naturellement que leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, que leurs peaux s'étaient frôlées.

Car au fond de son cœur, Fye avait toujours souhaité trouvé un équilibre avec le brun, depuis le jour où Fey Wang Reed lui avait donné une mission et qu'il lui avait montré le kendoka. Depuis ce jour, Kurogane n'avait jamais quitté l'esprit du blond. Il l'avait accompagné inconsciemment dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses pensées. Combien de fois avait-il pensé à lui alors que le sommeil refusait de venir ? Combien de fois avait-il réfléchi à la manière dont il devrait se comporter le jour où il le rencontrerait ? Devrait-il lui dire la vérité ou au contraire lui mentir pour le protéger ? Car jamais il n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal au fond, il était bien incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, et il avait vu assez de mort l'entourer durant son enfance pour refuser de tuer. Il avait choisi le mensonge et l'omission, espérant pouvoir sauver son compagnon tout en faisant mine de jouer le jeu de leur ennemi.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination du brun avait refusé qu'il se batte seul. Il l'avait forcé à partager son fardeau, et surtout, à lui faire confiance. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Fye s'était senti aussi léger qu'une plume, en parfaite équilibre sur une corde tendu au-dessus du vide. Il pouvait marcher paisiblement dessus, sans peur de la chute, il n'avait plus peur de regarder en arrière, et surtout, de regarder en avant. Kurogane serait toujours là pour lui, et lui serait toujours là pour Kurogane. Leurs corps enlacés, leurs mains qui se serraient l'une dans l'autre, la chaleur de leur corps mêlés n'était que l'ultime récompense de tous leurs efforts.

Loin l'un de l'autre, ils se sentaient atrophié, manquant. Ils leur manquaient l'autre, cet autre qui leur avait donné la stabilité, qui les avaient redevenir ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond de leur cœur :

Kurogane un homme qui avait toujours souhaité être fort pour protéger ce qui lui étaient cher.

Fye, un homme qui avait souhaité trouvé le bonheur, être aimé, et pouvoir être auprès de quelqu'un sans lui faire du tort.

Jour après jour, pas à pas, ils avaient réussi à trouver cet équilibre qui les rendait si heureux, si paisible. .La tristesse avait quitté le visage du blond, et des minces sourires venaient se nicher sur les lèvres du brun. Et quand leurs regards se croisaient, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, de gestes, de paroles. Car ils se comprenaient comme seul deux personnes aussi proches, aussi entier pouvaient le faire.

Un équilibre tout simplement parfait.


	12. Morsure

Pour ce texte, le mot était "mordre" et c'est... bizarre... je usis parti un peu en sucette (comme souvent)

* * *

Fye s'ennuyait. Ca faisait une heure qu'il était assis sur un banc, dans le parc de la ville, à regarder les passants. Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche, et il n'avait rien à faire. C'était les vacances, il n'avait donc aucun boulot à rendre à la fac (hormis finir son mémoire de fin d'étude, mais c'était un détail). Il avait mal dormi en plus, il avait fait lourd toute la nuit et il avait fait des cauchemars, rêvant qu'un chien noir venait le mordre. Le blond n'avait pas spécialement peur des animaux, mais rêver de se faire bouffer par un animal n'était pas des plus ragoutant. A son réveil, il avait retrouvé la marque de ses dents sur son poignet, et il se demandait ce que penserait un psy s'il lui faisait part de la situation. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie, les psys, leur radotage et leur airs de vieux sage de lui faisait pas envie. Il avait tenté de manger devant la télé, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il dut reconnaître que les dessins animés qui passaient maintenant étaient bien trop éloigné de ce qu'il regardait dans sa jeunesse, à peine dix ans plus tôt. Pour couronné le tout, on lui avait coupé sa ligne internet, faute de pouvoir payer.

Il aurait pu lire, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à grand-chose aujourd'hui à vrai dire. A cause de son dernier rêve ? Peut- être, car il se crispait dès qu'il croisait un chien dans la rue, ça commençait à friser la phobie. Il n'avait jamais été mordu par un chien pourtant, voir mordu tout court. Menacé si, quand il était enfant, par un gamin dont il avait oublié le visage, mais au-delà de ça…

Généralement en plus, il avait un bon feeling avec les animaux, bien plus qu'avec les humains d'ailleurs, devant laquelle il faisait toujours en sorte d'afficher une mine affable couplet d'un sourire presque figé. Il avait pris cette habitude quand il avait compris que les gens agissaient toujours ou presque par intérêt, et quand il en avait eu assez de voir les autres faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui, par pur hypocrisie. Il avait choisi de ne plus se faire d'ami non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait assez donné par le passé avec des personnes comme Ashura, qui l'avait fait tourner au bord du suicide. La solitude lui pesait souvent, mais il n'avait pas voulu d'un animal chez lui il lui arrivait d'oublier fréquemment de se nourrir, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque avec un animal.

Il adorait le parc de la ville, avec son petit plan d'eau, ses canards et ses cygnes qui pataugeaient nonchalamment, les familles qui passaient tranquillement et les joggeurs qui faisaient leurs promenades quotidiennes. Lui les observait, il observait leurs sourires, leurs joies, leurs peines. Il laissait s'échapper un rire quand il voyait les enfants s'amuser à faire des bêtises, et caressaient les animaux qui venaient tout naturellement le renifler, quémandant une caresse ou deux. Il y avait un homme particulièrement, il attendait, un joggeur qui passait tôt le matin ou en fin de journée. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui rendait curieux le blond, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Peut-être à cause du regard plein de mordant que lui lançait le brun, ses yeux rouges brulants.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre mais Fye n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans sa routine habituelle. Etrangement, la seule chose qu'il eut envie de voir c'était cet homme, ce regard. Il le remettrait en place s'était sûr, il lui donnerait encore l'impression d'être passé au rayon X. Ca le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le dévisage de la sorte. En général, il avait plutôt le droit aux regards énamouré de quelques jeunettes un peu stupide sur les bords, ou à la jalousie de ses pairs. Mais quand l'homme le voyait, c'était comme s'il voyait tout de lui, de ses frustrations de ses peurs, de ses doutes, comme s'il murmurait « je vois tout de toi ».

Fye l'attendit toute la journée. La chaleur avait grimpé, mais fort heureusement, son banc était sous un arbre. Le dimanche, l'homme arrivait toujours en fin de journée, quand l'air était plus frais et plus propice à un peu de jogging. Bizarrement, il se sentait nerveux comme un rendez-vous alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. La marque sur son bras était devenu de plus en plus inquiétante, Fye n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié en dormant, par étonnant qu'il ait vraiment cru qu'un chien le mordait ! Et puis soudain, il le vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision comme par magie. Ah, lui aussi il aimerait avoir une allure aussi athlétique, ou du moins avoir cette expression sur le visage, celle d'un homme sûr que rien ne pourrait abattre !

Le brun passa près de lui, et quand il plongea son regard dans celui de Fye, le blond crut se liquéfier sur place. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas humain un regard pareil. Et soudain, alors que d'habitude, l'homme se contentait de passer, il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, avant de faire demi-tour, les sourcils froncés, avant de lâcher :

« Il t'es arrivé quoi au bras ? »

Raah en plus il avait une voix grave et sensuel… Fye fut tellement étonné sur le coup, qu'il bégaya, maudite soit sa soudaine gêne !

« Euh quoi mon bras ?

- Ouais ton bras, tu t'es fait mordre ? C'est pas beau à voir, tu t'es soigné ?

- Euuh… Non…

L'homme s'assit alors près de lui en grognant et proférant toutes sortes de nom d'oiseau, pour prendre son bras entre ses mains et regarder de plus près, les sourcils encore plus froncé.

« C'est tout gonflé, t'as un bel hématome. Et t'es bien marqué en plus. Je croyais que c'était une morsure de chien, mais t'aurais eu des plaies… »

Toujours aussi gêné, Fye se tut, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire, qu'il s'était mordu dans son sommeil !

« C'est rien, j'ai encore un peu mal, mais ça va passer, je marque très vite ! Finit-il par lâcher de son sourire habituelle, ce qui attira un regard suspect de son vis-à-vis.

« Mouais… Bah tu ferais bien de mettre ton bras sous l'eau froide ou carrément envelopper des glaçons dans une serviette.

- Merci, c'est gentil… Je peux savoir à qui j'ai à faire pour avoir de tels conseils ?

- Kurogane. Je suis pompier réserviste.

- Oh, un pompier… tout s'explique… C'est pour t'entretenir que tu viens courir régulièrement, Kuro-chan ?

- Kurogane ! Et toi le blondinet, c'est quoi ton nom ? Histoire que je sache à quelle tête en l'air j'ai affaire.

- Fye ! Eh bien, puisque tu as eu la gentillesse de me dire quoi faire, je t'offre un verre !

- Ok, mais on passe à la pharmacie pour que tu t'achètes de quoi réduire cette hématome.

- Ok, Kuro-rin le pompier !

Et alors qu'ils partaient ensemble, Fye ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Kurogane ressemblait au chien de son rêve… Un signe peut être ? Un signe douloureux, mais agréable au final alors…


End file.
